fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KVFH
KVFH is an NBC affiliate that serves the Lubbock, TX market. It broadcasts on Channel 17. Syndicated programming on KVFH includes: Dr. Phil, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Rachael Ray among others. It's sister station is Fox affiliate KLUF. Digital Television Programming Schedule from October 1994 History KVFH began in 1962 as an ABC affiliate, prior to then, ABC programming would have to be viewed either on WDAL-TV (now KDLA) from Dallas/Fort Worth or KVDU-TV from Amarillo. The station was owned by Lubbock Telecasters, Inc. In 1975, the station was later sold to Park Communications (Roy H. Park). In 1995, the station was again sold to Sinclair Broadcast Group. In 2014, the station became an NBC affiliate taking the affiliation away from long time NBC affiliate KLUB which swapped networks with the station. The station was also sold to Cunningham Broadcasting, However, Sinclair still owns the station through a Local Marketing Agreement. Ownership History *1962-1975: Lubbock Telecasters, Inc. *1975-1995: Park Communications (Roy H. Park) *1995-present: Sinclair Broadcast Group *2014-present: Cunningham Broadcasting Newscast titles *The Lubbock News Reporter (1962-1967) *Channel 17 News Time (1967-1973) *Eyewitness News 17 (1973-1977) *Channel 17 Newsdesk (1977-1985) *News 17 (1985-1989) *KVFH News (1989-1996) *ABC 17 News (1996-2015) *NBC 17 News (2015-present) Station Slogans *Broadcasting In Color (1962-1971) * Meet Us in September on 17 (1969-1970) * Let's Get Together on 17 (1970-1971) * Lubbock's Most Watched News Team (1971-1977) * This the Place to Be on 17 (1971-1974) * Hello South Plains, Hello 17 (1974-1975) * Welcome to the New Bright World on 17 (1975-1976) * Let Us Be the One on 17 (1976-1977) * The News People! (1977-1985) * 17 is Still Having Fun, We're Still the One (1977-1978) * We're Still the One on 17 (1978-1980) * You and Me and 17 (1980-1981) * Now is the Time, 17 is the Place (1981-1982) * Come on Along with 17 (1982-1983) * That Special Feeling on 17 (1983-1984) * We're With You on 17 (1984-1985) * People Like You (1985-1990) * You'll Love It on 17 (1985-1986) * Together on 17 (1986-1987) * Turn To Channel 17, KVFH! (1986-1992; based on Frank Gari's Turn to News) * Something's Happening on 17 (1987-1990) * Number 1 in Lubbock! (1990-present) * Lubbock's Watching Channel 17 (1990-1992) * If It's Lubbock, It Must Be 17 (1992-1993) * Watched By More South Plains, 17, ABC (1993-1996) * Nobody Does It Like 17 (1996-1997) * TV is Good on ABC 17 (1997-1998) * We Love TV on ABC 17 (1998-1999) * ABC 17, Start Here (2009-2015) * NBC 17, More Colorful (2015-present) Website History * www.abc17lubbock.com (1996-2004) * www.kvfh.com (2004-2007) * www.abc17vfh.com (2007-2009) * www.kvfhlubbock.com (2009-2011) * www.abc17vfhlubbock.com (2011-2014) * www.nbc17vfhlubbock.com (2015-present) News Themes *007 From Russia With Love - John Barry (1962-1971) *Cool Hand Luke: The Tar Sequence - Lalo Schifrin (1971-1978) *TuesdayC - Tuesday Productions (1978-1985) *Tuesday16 - Tuesday Productions (1985-1988) *KVFH 1988 News Theme - Unknown (1988-1994) *Total News - Non-Stop Music (1994-2002) *Sinclair News Music Package - Stephen Arnold Music (2002-2006) *Daily News - Gari Media (2006-2015) *Sinclair News Package (Curves) - 615 Music (2015-present) Voice Over History *"From People Lke You, This is News 17 at (time)." (1985-1990) *"First with the News Around the Clock, This is the KVFH News at (time)." (1990-1996) *"From the Station That Brings You More Local News, Now. Number 1 in Lubbock. This is ABC 17 News at (time)." (1996-2004) *"Now. Live. Number 1 in Lubbock. ABC 17 News at (time)." (2004-2010) *"ABC 17 News at (time) starts now." (2010-2015) *"NBC 17 News at (time) starts now." (2015-present) Current On-Air Staff Greg Kellay - News Director *Christine Darkson - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *John Oliver-Tiplow - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Stuart Berton - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Roy Mall - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Ridge Platapus - anchor; weekend evenings NBC17 WeatherBug Meteorologists *Nicholas Marshall - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon *Keeley Mater - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Storm Hill - meteorologist; weekend evenings NBC17 Sports *Alan Stuart - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Rick McAstley - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Sean Smith - general assignment reporter *Grace Flicks - general assignment reporter *Bert Grant - general assignment reporter *Anne Trout - general assignment reporter *Phil Rimmers - general assignment reporter News Themes *no music (1962-1970) *Cool Hand Luke: The Tar Sequence - Lalo Schifrin (1970-1977) *KVFH 1977 News Theme (1977-1984) *Let's Get Involved - 615 Music (1984-1986) *Turn To News - Gari Media (1986-1992) *It's All Right Here - Gari Media (1992-1995) *Fahren-Hite - 615 Music (1995-1998) *Image News - Gari Media (1998-2007) *Hello News - Gari Media (2007-2015) *Sinclair News Package - 615 Music (2015-present) Logos KVFH ID 1977.png|KVFH logo from 1977; promoting ABC's Still the One campaign KVFH 1982.png|KVFH logo from 1982; promoting ABC's Come on Along campaign KVFH ID 1985.png|KVFH logo from 1985; promoting ABC's You'll Love It campaign KVFH ID bumper 1977.png|KVFH ID bumper from 1987 taken from The Disney Sunday Movie KVFH's ID bumper 1993.png|KVFH ID bug from 1993 taken from Boy Meets World KVFH ID bumper 1994.png|KVFH ID bumper from 1994 taken from Home Improvement KVFH Logo.png|KVFH Logo from 2010-2014 KVFH 2015.png|KVFH Logo from 2014-2016 Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 17 Category:Texas Category:Lubbock Category:Television channels and stations established in 1962 Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Cunningham Broadcasting Category:Stations that use "Curves" graphics